Blenders and blending systems are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. Frozen, frosty, or icy drinks have become increasingly popular. Such drinks include the traditional shakes, and the more recently popular smoothies. Shakes, or milk shakes, are typically formed of ice cream and/or milk, and flavored as desired, with or without additives, such as candies, chocolates, peanut butter, fruits, etc. Milkshakes typically are available at most fast-food restaurants, such as burger chains, and may be made by special machines, or hand-made using mixers.
Smoothies tend to be healthier, and may be formed of ice, frozen yogurt, and/or sorbet. Smoothies may include additives such as fruits, fruit juice, vegetables, vitamins, supplements, etc. Smoothies typically are available from specialty chains or juice bars, and may be made with commercial or restaurant-grade blender. Such drinks also may be made at home, using a personal blender.
One disadvantage with using blending systems is that the display of information is limited. Display screens, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) screens, may be expensive, difficult to implement, and may occupy valuable space in and on a blender base. Further, LCD displays may be fragile and may be prone to cracking and water intrusion.
Therefore, a need exists for improved systems and methods for blending contents in a blender. Further, there is a need for improved displays for blending systems.